Told you so
by HeroicBonnie
Summary: WW2 is escalating, and the Allies need America's help. But does America want to help? Well, like France said, "no one can avoid war for long." NO PAIRINGS, just a historical hetalia story about WW2


**Shit's 'bout to go down. NO PAIRINGS, just a historical hetalia story. Maybe you'll learn something new. Like school but a lot more enjoyable :D Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _A small German delegation in Paris, who had been watching proceedings but not allowed to take part, were at last given the text of the Treaty on May 7, 1919. They issued an outraged statement and returned home. For a while, it seemed that Germany might reject the Treaty. However, Germany had no choice but to accept whatever was decided, and eventually two Germans were found who were prepared to sign the Treaty Of Versailles._

* * *

America sat across the two European nations, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Britain and France both had their arms folded on the table and were looking down at the table, avoiding

America's disappointed glare. "I told you guys this would happen."

France sighed and ran his hand through his blond locks while Britain just groaned and banged his head table against the table. "Yes you did. You don't have to keep reminding us."

"Oh but I do. It's because of your two's stupid pride and ego that got us, or more likely you, in this situation."

England stood up and slammed his hands flat against the table. He angrily glared at his former colony, while America kept his cool composure. "You were there too you git. You were there when we made the Treaty and your president signed it too! Germany is the one who keeps violating the agreements we made in the Treaty! It's all his fault again!"

Now it was America's turn to stand up and slam his hands on the table. Britain and France flinched back at the loud noise and at America's harsh glare. "That's exactly the problem! Putting all the blame on Germany is exactly what got us here in the first place! Wilson and I told you two and your bosses that Germany would use that Treaty against us and we were right! Now look what happened, Europe and Asia are in another World War because of that stupid Treaty!"

"That Treaty was not stupid! It finally brought peace and in our defense we tried to be fair and equal."

America's eyes widened and he stared at the two, befuddled. "Fair? Fair!? Nothing about that Treaty was fair! You made Germany take _all_ the blame for the war, even though there were more countries in the Central Powers alliance. You made him pay for _everything_ , completely destroying his economy. In fact, if it wasn't for my Dawes Plan, the Germans would've buried themselves in billions of useless _marks_. You took away _most_ of his military, leaving him six measly battleships and only 100,000 men to defend himself. And he lost land! Now tell me, what part of that is 'fair'?"

Britain just shrugged sheepishly and France fiddled with his thumbs. America sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It surprised him that right now, he seemed like the most mature person in this room. Him, _America_. "Look, the whole reason I called this meeting was to tell you guys that I don't what any part of this war. As of right now, America is in isolation."

"You can't bloody do that!"

"Oh yes I bloody can! This is your problem not mine. My country is still in a Depression and we can't afford to be at war right now."

"And you think we can! Your country wasn't the only one that was hit by the depression! All of Europe was! It's a bloody miracle I've lasted this long against Germany. France has fallen and the victory with The Battle of Britain gave us some hope, but we still need help. We need more countries with the Allies."

America crossed his arms and sat back down in his seat. He couldn't fight in this war. He knew The Axis Powers had the upper hand, but him and his people don't want to get involved in another world war so quickly. The Great Depression hit him the hardest, obviously, and even though FDR's New Deal plan helped, that doesn't mean they've fully recovered. But he knew he needed to help _somehow_. Because if he didn't lend a hand to the Allies, who would? Most of Europe was under Axis control and most Asian countries were either to weak to fight against Japan or already controlled by him.

America just sighed and looked up at the two nations in front of him. "Fine. I'll lend you guys some weapons but that's it. I'll tell my boss to declare economic war on The Axis Powers. Other than that, you're on your own."

America stood up and walked towards the door. "America where do you think your going! This meeting is far from over! America!"

But America didn't look back. He walked out of the meeting room doors and shut them behind him quickly. England stood up and was about to rush out to chase after America, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. England turned and stared at France with confusion. "Let him go Angleterre. He'll be back."

France looked at the seat were America sat moments ago. "Nobody can avoid war for long."

* * *

 _During the first two years of the global conflict, the United States had maintained formal_ _neutrality_ _, while supplying_ _Britain_ _, the_ _Soviet Union_ _, and_ _China_ _with war material through the_ _Lend-Lease Act_ _which was signed into law on March 11, 1941, as well as_ _deploying the U.S. military_ _to replace the British invasion forces in Iceland._

 _But America's_ _isolation from World War 2 ended on December 7, 1941, when Japan staged a surprise attack on American military installations in the Pacific. The most devastating strike came at Pearl Harbor, the Hawaiian naval base where much of the US Pacific Fleet was moored. In a two-hour attack, Japanese warplanes sank or damaged 18 warships and destroyed 164 aircraft. Over 2,400 servicemen and civilians lost their lives._

* * *

 ** _December 8, 1941_**

The five nations in the room all sat quietly, not wanting to be the first to break the awkward silence. America was stiff in his seat and looking down at the table in front of him.

Britain cleared his throat and decided to speak up. "I'm sorry it had to end up like this, America."

America just shook his head and sighed. "Don't apologize it's not your fault. Well, the attack wasn't. I thought… I thought for once if I avoided the situation, I wouldn't be brought into it."

America stood up and walked towards the window, looking out of it. "But obviously everyone wants me to be apart of this war, even the enemy."

America turned around and stared at his new Allies: Britain, France, China, and Russia. He smirked and lifted his glasses, which were falling down the bridge of his nose. "Now that I've declared war, it's a whole new game. They want a war? _We'll give them a war they'll regret starting_."

* * *

 _Following the attack on Pearl Harbor, President Roosevelt officially pronounced December 7, 1941, as_ _"a date which will live in infamy"_ _and_ _asked for a declaration of war_ _on Japan before a joint session of_ _Congress_ _on December 8, 1941._ _The motion_ _passed with only one vote against it, in both chambers. Just three days later, on December 11, 1941_ _Adolf Hitler_ _declared war on the United States._

 ** _By early 1942, all major countries of the world were involved in the most destructive war in history._**

* * *

 **A/N: America your ego is showing.**

 **Mmmm history... it's like crack to me. And combined with hetalia? I'm on cloud 9. Also my computer keeps auto-correcting hetalia to hotelier and IT'S ANNOYING. STAP COMPUTER. LET ME LIVE MY LIFE. Facts in _italics_ don't belong to me: they belong to multiple historical sites that helped me construct them. This story is so dramatic, but WW2 is pretty darn dramatic soooooo...**

 **I should've shown my history teacher this before school ended for extra credit... DAMMIT.**

 **Side note that has nothing to do with the story but whatever: I love Connor Franta and my friend, who isn't a big fan of Connor or Hetalia, suggested I write a fanfic combining both. Like, Connor meets America. It sounds so weird but I'm so tempted to write something like that. If you watch Connor, can you imagine him and America doing a video together? It's a weird crossover that I bet no one's ever really thought of, but it would be so awesome. So, if you see a Connor Franta and Alfred F. Jones fanfic by me in the future, don't be surprised XD Those two adorable little kittens would be the best of friends. Thought I'd just share that with you, you little chicken nuggets.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you for reading! Peace out eagle scouts! ~Ash xx**


End file.
